Recently, mobile electronic devices called tablets have become widespread. Accordingly, a two-in-one computer, which can be used as both a tablet and a notebook computer, is gradually gaining popularity. When a two-in-one computer is used as a notebook computer, the user connects the tablet to a keyboard dock. In this manner, the tablet can be used as a display, and the keyboard dock can be used as a keyboard.
In connection with the spread of two-in-one computers, antitheft products for two-in-one computers have become popular. An example of such products is an antitheft tether (for example, a Kensington lock). By the antitheft tether, when the keyboard dock is locked in a state where the two-in-one computer can be used as a notebook computer (in other words, the tablet is connected with the keyboard dock), the tablet is also locked (in other words, the tablet cannot be separated from the keyboard dock).
However, when the antitheft tether is employed, the tablet is locked in association with the lock of the keyboard dock as described above. Thus, the use of the antitheft tether is disadvantageous in a case where the two-in-one computer is used as a tablet (in other words, only the tablet is carried). Specifically, to carry the tablet, the user must release the antitheft tether and separate the tablet from the keyboard dock. After that, the user must lock the keyboard dock again by using the antitheft tether. Thus, the use of the antitheft tether takes much trouble.
To solve the above problem, the realization of a new technique is required.